


Chance Ball

by GarrieSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi finds song lyrics written on his usual study table in the library.  He writes in the next lyrics, and begins writing back and forth with the original writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lyrics to Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from Anonymous on Tumblr, shorter version posted on there! I just decided to run wild with it because it was just too cute of an idea. This is my first fic that I'll be doing more than one chapter for. I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism welcome, as always.

Practice was cancelled for the day, and Akaashi took the opportunity to get some studying done for his next exam. It was also a chance to catch a break from dealing with Bokuto's increasingly-predictable mood swings.

The tall second-year strolled to the library. He was pleased to find it empty, save for the librarian, and made his way to his favorite study spot: an old wooden table that sat in the back corner under a pair of windows. Placing his bag down, Akaashi took out the appropriate textbook and notes. As he set up to begin working, he noticed something on the table's surface. Curiosity piqued, Akaashi pushed his books aside and leaned down for a closer look.

"I’ve tried to love many times but I never feel a thing  
I thought ‘My heart must simply be asleep’.”

 _Those weren’t always there_ , Akaashi thought to himself. He stared at the words for another moment, then shrugged and returned to his study session. The words didn’t resurface in his thoughts until he was in the middle of packing up to leave. It was then that they caught his eye again. The boy ran a hand through his hair as he read them once more. _Song lyrics?_

“Hey, kid, we’re closing in a minute, okay?” the librarian called out to him. Akaashi nodded, and turned back to the table. _Oh...I forgot to put my pen away._ He inspected the words once again, and hesitated. _Eh, why not._ He hastily scrawled what sounded familiar in his head, and left the building.

“‘But when I’m with you, it seems a little different  
And I think it just might wake up’.  
Right?”

\--

About a week later, Akaashi decided to head to the library again during study period. The librarian glanced up at him as he passed, nodded in greeting, and returned to work. He nodded in response, and reached the usual table in the back, greeted with an addition to his and the original writing. _This is the same person as before_ , he decided upon recognizing the handwriting, and sat down to read it.

“You’re right. That’s from a pretty small-time band, too; I’m impressed. People don’t really like their songs, but I do. What do you like about them?”

Akaashi glanced out the windows in contemplation, then wrote a short reply. The setter leaned back, slipped his headphones on and returned to his studies.

“Their sound, I suppose. It’s pretty unique. Hey, are you a second year, too?”

\--

It had been almost 2 months since Akaashi started exchanging notes with the other back table user. In that time, he’d learned their name, and that they were also a second year, a class representative, and a very fun person to talk, well, write, to. When he had last visited, and after a lot of hesitation, he’d gathered up the courage to ask to meet them, and prayed with all his might that they wouldn’t be scared off by the idea. During Monday study period, Akaashi headed to the library, and held his breath in anticipation as he approached their table.

“Yeah, I’d love to meet you, too! How about after school on Friday, right here? I know you mentioned that volleyball practice is an hour after haha”

Akaashi’s expression turned to one of relief, and his heart leapt in excitement.

“Friday it is, then”

\--

It was Friday afternoon, study period for another class. Most students had preferred to stay in the classroom and chat, but one of them sat in the library.

“Hey, class 2-B rep, this place is pretty much empty right now and I need a break. Mind watching it for a few minutes?” “Oh. Yeah, no problem.” _Good thing the librarian’s a lazy one. I wonder if he’s coming. He said he would..._

“Boy, it sure is empty in here today.” Akaashi said to himself, as he walked into the library. His face appeared calm as always, and his steps were steady, but his heart was thumping fast, impatiently. He rounded the corner of the last bookcase and--there they were, sitting in silence, staring out the window. He held his breath. They turned around.

“Akaashi Keiji. The second-year strategic setter, with rare music taste.”

“__________. Second year class representative, with the same.”

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

 


	2. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS TOOK ME FOREVER BECAUSE LIFE GOT IN THE WAY SORRY TO THE VERY FEW PEOPLE (person?) WHO WERE LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS. Without further ado *wipes sweat away* second chapter yes here we go~ a little thanks to haikyuu-situations on tumblr for inspiring me with their Oikawa falls in love for real thing *nodnod*

“Good to see you.” Akaashi gave her an easy smile, crossing his arms and leaning against the side of the tall bookshelf. _She’s pretty cute_ , he thought to himself. The slowly lowering afternoon sunlight illuminated her eyes and Akaashi could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

She beamed in return and stood up to fully face him. “Nice to finally meet you,” she extended her hand.

But instead of shaking her hand, Akaashi pulled her into a hug, surprising even himself. _What am I doing?!_ He started to apologize, but she willingly returned the hug. The second year blushed in response. It was like hugging an old friend after years of being apart. It only lasted a few moments, but those few moments felt as if time itself had stopped.

As they pulled apart, Akaashi noticed that she was blushing as well. He felt his breath catch in his throat, and in a few moments he mustered up the courage to say what he’d been planning for the past week.

“I know this is going to sound weird since we just met now, even if we have been writing to each other for a couple weeks, but…” He looked up for a moment to catch her eye, and saw that she was listening attentively. The setter cleared his throat, attempting to hide his impending embarrassment, and hesitantly continued. “I’ve been thinking...I really like you. Would you maybe...be interested in going out with me?”

She seemed as surprised at his confession as he was at how smoothly he was able to say it. The air in the empty library seemed to stagnate for a moment. She opened her mouth to answer and remained speechless, bashfully shutting it again. Another few moments passed before she was able to compose herself and answer. “Um...I was actually about to say...I like you, too.”

He felt his breath catch in his throat, and he took a tentative step towards her. “So, is that a yes?”

“Yes, it i--”

“Heeey class rep, I’m ba--what the heck are you kids doing in the library?” The two turned around the see the librarian had returned, and realized how close they had been standing. Without thinking, Akaashi grabbed her hand and ducked behind the next bookcase toward the exit. They only caught a glimpse of the librarian’s disapproving yet indifferent head shake, and a cluck of the tongue.

\---

“Akaashi-kun!” she blurted out. The two stumbled to a stop, and Akaashi realized they’d already reached the shoe lockers. They looked at each other for a moment, then burst into laughter. They were barely even able to hold that up, already winded from evading the librarian.

After they’d both caught their breath, Akaashi turned to look at the clock above them. _Crap, it’s going to be time for practice soon._ He looked back down to her and gave her a sheepish half-smile. “Hey, look, I’m really sorry, but...”

“You have to get to practice in a few minutes, huh?” She beamed at Akaashi and nodded understandingly, cheeks still flushed. He gave a sheepish laugh in resignation, and watched as she turned to rummage through her bag. She pulled out her cellphone and gave him a teasing smirk. “Well, at least give me your number before then. You don’t ask someone out and then not get her number, right?”

 _And I thought I was forward._ Akaashi smiled to himself, and the two exchanged numbers. As she turned to leave, he called after her. “One more thing.” She turned back and nodded, curious.

“Call me Keiji.”

\---

“Hey hey heeeyyy, Akaashi! What are you staring at your phone for?” The Fukurodani captain’s voice rang in his setter’s ears, but the latter didn’t look up. One hand loosely gripped his phone, the other covered the gentle smile that had crept across his lips--but not his pink cheeks.

Bokuto poked his head over Akaashi’s shoulder, straining to look at the screen, but it flickered into black almost immediately. “Bokuto-san, what are you doing?”

“You’re never on your phone, much less for that long.” Bokuto gave him a questioning stare, but Akaashi only shrugged and headed to the edge of the court. Though it wasn’t before every one of his teammates noticed the unusual sparkle in his eyes.

“Come on, the match is starting soon.”

\---

(1) Saved Text

____: _Okay, this Saturday at noon it is, then!_ ^ ワ^

attached: _photo of ___-san_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critique are always appreciated, please let me know what you liked/disliked!


End file.
